Love's Saving Grace
by Carley9
Summary: Hermione is returning to Hogwarts with a secret in tow. How will this effect her and Snape's relationship? And what about that one stolen night? ABANDONED
1. Prologue

**Love's Saving Grace**  
-------------------  
_Disclaimer: I wish I owned Harry Potter, but since I don't, don't sue me :)_

_Rating: PG-13 (in later chapters)  
This is my first HG/SS fanfic._

_Summary: Hermione is returning to Hogwarts with a secret in tow. How will this effect her and Snape's relationship? And what about that one stolen night?_  
-----------------------------

Severus Snape sat at the professor's table at the end of the summer. His hair spoke of too many hours doing research in the dungeons; and his eyes spoke of too many sleepless nights. In about two weeks time, a new school year would start. Students would soon continually interrupt his peace, disrupted only now by a lovely memory; he wasn't looking forward to it.

To his left, the headmaster--Albus Dumbledore--was chortling with joy. Dumbledore seemed to be continually chortling with joy, ever since... Snape sneered and returned his gaze to his plate. His ears perked up when he heard, "...she is willing to be the Defense Against Dark Arts professor."

Minerva McGonagall's voice changed to a softer tone. "What about the special circumstances?"

Albus patted Minerva's hand consolingly. "I'm sure the girl will figure out something. Hermione was always a bright girl..."

Minerva and Albus jumped nearly a foot when Severus' chair clattered to the ground. He too, seemed to be shaken by his actions. Moving toward Dumbledore, he asked, "Why is Miss Granger coming back?" It almost sent a delicious thrill through him just to say her name aloud.

Albus smiled and looked at Minerva. It was obvious that Severus still cared for the girl. Looking over his spectacles, he answered off-handedly, "Why, she's the Defense Against Dark Arts professor this year."

"I see," Snape sneered as he left for the dungeons. It seemed that Miss Granger had guts to come back after... He didn't want to think of it. However, he looked down and knew that on some level, he was remembering it. He had forgotten their stolen moments for longer than ever before, but now...  
He caught a glance of himself in the mirror. A feral smile graced his features and he whispered to his reflection, "Watch out, Hermione. I'll be waiting for you."

Hermione felt a cold shiver run down her spine. She shook it off and pulled her bundle tighter to her. If it hadn't been for her precious cargo, she could have apperated into Hogsmead and been here earlier. That, and her trunks would have gotten lost. Walking up the stairs, she headed straight to Dumbledore's office, as per her orders.

Shifting her load, she said, "Parfait," to the phoenix statue, and climbed the stairs. Having been to Dumbledore's office so many times as a student, she let herself in. Setting her bundle in a chair, she sat in the other and waited for Dumbledore. Opening the blankets a little, Hermione could see her daughter was still sleeping. Relieved, Hermione shut her eyes for a few moments to collect herself. It was a little hard to let herself drift. Fawkes was getting ready to burst into flame.

It had been six years since she graduated from Hogwarts, and a little over four since Voldemort had been defeated. It was that night after the final battle that she and Snape had... Well, she had her daughter.  
"Good evening, Miss Granger."

Hermione opened her eyes and smiled at Albus' kind face. One of the things she missed about Hogwarts the most was her kindly headmaster. Stretching, she replied, "Hello Professor Dumbledore. Is everything almost ready for the new term?"

Bowing his head, he said, "Of course Professor Granger." Noticing the bundle on the other chair, he asked, "Is this...?"

Hermione nodded her head. She didn't need to explain to Dumbledore who she was. He had dispatched an owl immediately after her daughter's birth with congratulations. Rising from her chair, she snatched her daughter up while asking, "Where are my rooms?"

Slightly disappointed at not being able to see the child, Albus replied, "Next to your classroom. I'm sure you'll have plenty of room in there."

Hermione gave a tight smile and said, "You don't know my daughter." Dumbledore's laughter followed her all the way down to her rooms.

The next morning, Severus dressed a little more carefully than he used to. He didn't want to admit it to himself, but a little voice in the back of his mind kept insisting that it was for Hermione. Many times over the last four years, he had looked back at that night with fondness and a deep ache. An ache that could--in his mind--only be assuaged by her presence.

However, Hermione was looking at her reminder of that night and silently cursing under her breath. She didn't have any patience this morning, so she waved her wand at her daughter and willed clothes on her. If it wasn't for the fact that she needed the wand, she would have used the incantation five minutes ago, but her daughter--clever girl that she was becoming--had hidden it, so Hermione had to search for it. The clothes didn't completely match, but robes would hide them. Finally finished, she grabbed her daughter's hand and headed for the dining hall. She breathed a sigh of relief when she realized she had beaten Snape there. She sat in the chair closest to Dumbledore--the only one there at the time--and pulled her daughter onto her lap. Placing some eggs and toast in front of her daughter, Hermione twisted her torso so she could--maybe--enjoy some breakfast.

Dumbledore smiled at the young one and asked, "What is your name?"

With a mouthful of eggs, the toddler said, "Grace Angelina Maia Snape."

An odd thump happened near the door and Hermione looked up. Brown eyes met with blue; Hermione was the first to look away. This was the reason she almost didn't become a professor at Hogwarts. The first meeting since that night was going to be disastrous; Hermione could feel that in her bones.  
Dumbledore and Grace, oblivious to the exchange between Hermione and Snape, kept talking as if nothing was happening.

Hermione winced at the sound of Snape's steps echoing over the stone floor. Calmly grabbing her teacup, Hermione said, "You're looking well, Severus."

Sitting in a chair next to Hermione, he asked, "Is she mine?"

Before Hermione could say anything, Dumbledore interrupted, "Severus, have you met Miss Grace Snape?"

Through clenched teeth, Severus answered, "No. I never knew she existed."


	2. Chapter 1

_Love's Saving Grace -  
Disclaimer: I wish I owned Harry Potter, but since I don't, don't sue me :)_

_Rating: PG-13 (in later chapters)  
This is my first HG/SS fanfic._

_Summary: Hermione is returning to Hogwarts with a secret in tow. How will this effect her and Snape's relationship? And what about that one stolen night? _

**First Grace - Compassion**

* * *

Hermione wasn't one normally given to fainting, but she made an exception this time. Dumbledore had managed to grab Grace from her lap as she slid bonelessly to the floor. She wasn't aware of how much time passed, but she saw it as a welcome reprieve.

Grace was cooing mama in her ear and Dumbledore was holding her hand when she came to. Only Severus had remained rooted in his spot and seemed impatient upon the fact that she had fainted. He was almost tapping his foot. "Now that your theatrics are over, could you bring yourself to answer my question?"

Hermione shot him a glare as she rose, lightly dusting herself off. As she picked Grace up, she leveled him with a glare and said, "Take a look at her Severus. She's you without the nose."

Severus took three steps and grabbed Hermione's arm. "That is not the answer I want."

Hermione pulled her arm away and said, "Tough cookies. Just because we created something together, doesn't mean I've given you permission to touch me." Turning toward Dumbledore, she said, "I'm going to be cleaning my room today and see what I have ahead of me. If it's about noon and you haven't seen Grace or I emerge from the room, please give me a flew." Spinning on her heel, Hermione exited the room.

"Was that my papa?"

Hermione snuggled her daughter's ear and answered, "Yes, poppet. That was your papa."

As she snuggled higher on her mother's chest, Grace asked, "Does he like me?"

Hermione kissed her daughter's forehead. "I don't know." As they reached the room, Hermione set Grace on her feet. Stroking her daughter's black hair from her face, she asked, "Are you ready to see what's in for us?"

Grace stuck her tongue out behind Hermione's back. She didn't like cleaning as much as her mama, but she would behave. Her grandma had seen to that. Before they left her Grandma Maia's house for Hogwarts, her grandma made her pinky-promise swear that she would be a good girl. If she was, she would get an extra special treat at Christmas.

Hermione watched the emotions flicker over her daughter's face. Softly laughing to herself, she began pulling sheets off the tables. They weren't in bad shape; and that was saying a lot, especially if one remembered the abuse they went through. She used her wand to shift the tables into a sort of semi-circle; she was going to need plenty of space. She began shifting chairs next and finally set up the area Grace was going to be when she was teaching. The spot looked a little isolated, so Hermione added a little lightmagical of courseand moved it a little closer. Maybe now that Severus knew... Hermione shook her head; she wouldn't foist Grace on some unexpecting adult. Although, she might have to on her first day...

Hermione went back to work. She went to the closet and smiled when she saw that Dumbledore had provided well for her. The first thing she dragged out was the safety box. It was a box that looked as if it was made of bulletproof glass. What it was really made out of was magically enchanted glass that kept hexes gone wrong from effecting other students in the room. Then, she brought out a dummy and placed it in the box. It was always betterin Hermione's opinionto have a test subject.

The soft tap on the doorframe echoed throughout the room. Hermione glanced where Grace had been coloring on the floor (she was now asleep, facedown in her muggle coloring-book) before looking at the intruder. Snape looked severely uncomfortable in the room; he kept grabbing his collar as if it were choking him. Smiling, Hermione asked, "Is there anything I can help you with, Severus?"

Severus almost sneered, but he held it back. Instead, he said, "It's a little after noon. I figured she would be dragging you down to the great hall."

Wiping a bead of sweat off her forehead, Hermione said, "She will in a moment. She's like clockwork." Grabbing the bundle of sheets, she turned to Severus. He hadn't aged much since she was a student, but she knew she had. He was seeing a different side of her that few people had seen. Smiling at him again, she said, "I have a favor to ask you."

Watching the little form stir on the floor, Severus said, "Go ahead."

"Well, I was wondering if you would take Grace for a few hours a day, and if you could take her for the first few hours of the first day of class." Noticing he was watching Grace stir, Hermione quieted. This was the first time he had really had a chance to look at his child.

"You're right." Severus turned his gaze from Grace and looked at Hermione. Amused by her confusion, he clarified, "She really is me without the nose." His gaze returned to Grace and he answered Hermione's request, "I'd be delighted to take her." Severus seemed to struggle with something, but just then, Grace sat up and said, "Mama?"

Hermione dropped the sheets on a nearby table and went to pick Grace up. However, Severus beat her there. Hermione smiled at Severus' attempt to pick up the toddler. "Grace, it's okay. This is your papa."

Grace felt reassured by her mother's voice and let Severus pick her up. The first thing she went for was the nose. She crossed her eyes to see it better, then asked Severus, "Why is your nose so big?"

Hermione felt mortified at her daughter's bluntness. Severus, however, threw back his head and laughed. Looking at Grace, he said, "You're right, it is very big, but I have to blame that on your Grandpa Snape. His nose was big too."

Grace felt her stomach rumble and said, "I'm hungry."

Severus carried Grace out of the door and said, "Well, then. Let's go see if the other professors have decided to eat yet." He walked out of the door and realizeda few paces laterthat Hermione still stood in the classroom. He smiled at the puzzled look on her face and said, "Follow if you want, Professor Granger. My daughter and I are going to take luncheon."

As she watched their retreating backs, Hermione felt a small quaver of something in the pit of her stomach. She wasn't completely sure if it was fear or hope, but she wanted desperately to find out. She followed Severus and Grace to the dining hall, waiting to see what would happen next.

A few mornings later, Severus slowly learned Grace's schedule. She would terrorize her mother while Hermione was trying to make both herself and Grace presentable, with Hermione generally resorting to magic. He found this little tidbit out when one particular morning, Hermione had brought a smiling Grace to the dining hall. This in and of itself wasn't out of place; it was the fact that Grace was still in her pajamas. Calmly sipping his tea, Severus asked, "Are you running late this morning?"

Hermione shot him a glance that would have made a lesser man tremble in its wake, and snapped at him, "Your daughter hid my wand and I've yet to find it!" Being now on the dais, she grabbed Severus' teacup from his hand, slammed it on the table, and practically threw Grace into his lap. Storming out of the room, Hermione called back as she reached the door, "Make sure she eats everything on her plate and keep her busy until I find my wand." She exited the room, muttering several curses in different languages.

Severus slowly turned Grace around in his lap and looked at her sternly. He had only been in her life for a few days, but he knew how to make her behave. He asked very quietly, "Grace, why did you hide your mother's wand?"

The tot looked up at him with big blue eyes and answered, "Because the magic makes my skin itchy."

Severus grabbed Grace up and went to Hermione's chambers. Watching a frenzied Hermione tearing apart her room was almost comical. "Madam?"

Hermione stopped in mid-toss. The scarf clutched in her hand slowly wafted behind her. She realized who was talking to her and flushed a deep scarlet. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She opened her eye a tiny bit and sighed when she realized that this wasn't a bad dream. Stiffening her shoulders, she asked, "Yes, Severus?"

Somehow Grace's breath on his neck kept him in the here and now. He set Grace down and knelt in front of Hermione. He slightly smiled as her flush deepened. It took him back to that one night, years ago, when they were no longer teacher and student. Grace playing with his hair snapped him out of his reverie. He gazed intently into Hermione's eyes and said, "Grace has strong magic."

Hermione slightly paled and swallowed the lump in her throat. That wasn't what she had expected him to say. She nodded slightly and said, "Yes, I know." Rising, she put a hand on Grace's head and continued, "She has special charms around her bed so she won't act out her dreams. Dumbledore gave them to me the moment after she was born."

"Act out her dreams? You mean she can...?"

"Perform magical spells she's never learned in her sleep? Yes." Hermione hung her head. This had been her burden for so long, it felt good to share. "She hides my wand in different places every time," Hermione said as she dropped to her knees.

Severus pulled Grace into his arms and asked, "Where is the wand, Grace?" When Grace shrugged her shoulders, Severus sighed and asked again. Instead of shrugging, Grace asked, "Why can't Momma call it?"

There was a decided smack as Hermione slapped herself in the forehead. "Of course! Why didn't I think of that?" Before a smart remark could come out of Severus' mouth, Hermione's wand came flying out of nowhere, landing neatly beside her. She turned to Severus and asked, "Would you mind taking her today? Think of it as practice for when we share her when there are classes going on."

Severus shrugged his shoulders, "Why not. Grace can help me while I'm brewing antidotes for potions gone awry this year."

Hermione gave a slight smile. "I heard that Neville is becoming on of the better Potions masters these days."

Severus grabbed Grace and swung her onto his hip. He gave a slight snort and said, "Only because Neville is accidentally finding cures to some of the most dangerous maladies. At least he is taking meticulous notes." Searching for another door, Severus asked, "Where is Grace's room?"

Hermione blushed lightly and said, "She shares a room with me."

Severus set Grace back down and said, "Go find an outfit, Grace. I need to talk to your mother."

Grace looked up at her father with the same dark blue eyes as his and tried to pout, but Hermione caught her and said, "Listen to your papa, Grace. Then you can go help him."

Severus watched as Grace exited the room and turned to stick her tongue out at her mother. He laughed to himself and turned his gaze to Hermione. She was still haphazardly disheveled, but it was in her usual charming way. "Hermione, I have an extra set of rooms. If you and Grace wanted more room, I wouldn't feel put out."

Hermione's breath caught as he reached toward her. She couldn't believe that she could still feel the pull of desire so strongly after all of these years. She turned her face away and said, "I don't know if I can, Severus. It would take a while to get moved and I..."

Severus grabbed her by the shoulders and turned her to face him. "Hermione, I'm doing this for Grace's benefit as well as yours. Please let me take care of you." He licked his lips and couldn't seem to take his gaze from her lips.

"I'm ready!"

Hermione inwardly groaned at her daughter's innate sense of timing. If Grace had managed to stay away a few seconds longer...

Severus pulled slowly away and went to gather Grace. He turned to Hermione and said, "Think about it. It might be...pleasant." In that instant, Hermione knew he wasn't talking of a totally platonic relationship.

She smiled up at him and said, "I'll give it some thought." She watched as Severus' eyes darkened to a deeper shade of blue than normal and she knew what he was thinking. Grabbing her wand, she left Severus and Grace and went into her bathroom. She looked a mess, but a thoroughly happy one. She grabbed a brush and began brushing her hair, thinking hard about Severus' offer.

In the other room, Severus grabbed Grace's hand and led her to the dungeons. Once or twice he smiled because Grace leaned closer to him for protection. Opening the door to his laboratory, he pulled Grace inside and pulled the wand out of his pocket. Waving it around a few times, he opened the drapes, and set up a work area in the middle of the room. His laboratory had been shut off for most of the summer, as it had been most summers after Hermione graduated. He would once or twice let her come in and practice making healing potions. He knew that they would be needing them soon, and he didn't mind watching her work. There were several times her final year that he had secretly watched her and had felt almost relieved that she would be leaving soon, but at the same time terrified for her. She was one of the brightest students to pass through these halls ever and she could have died.

The night Grace was created, she had left his side and had come here. He had followed her and watched as she crafted a potion that would have worked as a contraceptive, but he didn't realize that then. All he cared about was not being lonely for the rest of the night. He was surprised to find that she was wearing a dress shirt of his. He had lifted her up and placed her on the tabletop...

"Papa?"

Severus pulled himself from his reverie. Grace was looking up at him with the eyes so much like his own. He lifted her up and sat her on a stool in front of the tabletop. He grabbed two cauldrons and an assortment of other ingredients. "Grace I want you to follow what I do exactly, okay?" Grace nodded her head and began copying her father. Severus got caught up for a moment before he realized that Grace was skipping ahead of him in certain spots or staying step-for-step with him. "Grace, have you done this before?"

Grace nodded and added some arrowroot to her concoction. "Mama used to have me help her make potions. Madame Pomfrey would pay her for helping. I also helped make the potion that can be used for all sorts of things." Thinking of the other different things she had to take in order to figure out how she did things in her sleep, "Mama made some icky ones first."

Severus took both potions and began pouring them into airtight containers. Setting them in a cabinet, he grabbed the cauldrons and began undoing some of the magic that would be left over from the concoction. He looked to the left and saw the table his little girl was probably conceived on. Shaking his head, he finished up and walked over to Grace. Picking her off the stool, he asked, "Are you hungry?"

Grace nodded her head and took her father's hand. Her papa had been acting funny all morning. Maybe Mama would know why.

Severus stopped short in the entrance to the dining hall. Hermione was sitting there, picking at something on her plate. She didn't seem too enthusiastic to be talking to the other occupant in the room. She was sitting rather haphazardly in her chair, but she seemed to be better put together than she was this morning. She must have heard them enter, for her smile became a genuine one when she saw the two of them enter the door. She straightened in her chair and stood when Grace reached her. Swinging her daughter around, she stopped and watched Severus. Severus walked toward her and when he reached her on the dais, he planted a small kiss on her cheek.

Hermione smiled at him and tried to return the gesture, but when she went for his cheek, he moved at the last minute and she kissed him full on the mouth. It was tender and sweet, but too short for Hermione. Severus pulled away and smiled. He pulled her chair out and waited until she sat. When she did, he scooted her chair in and sat in the one next to hers.

Hermione returned her gaze to her visitor and asked, "Where were we?"

Alex had to close her mouth because the laughter would have come bubbling out otherwise. The corners mouth twitched and she cleared her throat before saying, "We were talking about Malfoy."

Hermione snickered and said, "That's right, the little ferret."

Alex let out a small sigh and felt her ears turn red. "Hermione, I can't have you call him that anymore."

Hermione laughed, "Why not? It's not as if..." She stopped abruptly and studied Alex for a moment. "What did you do Alexandrea Elizabeth Jamieson?"

Alex dropped her gaze to her plate and said, "He knows about Rhona now." Wiping a stray tear away, she said, "My father found out and he ran straight to Draco. I have to worry about Rhona being taken away from me now."

Hermione held Grace tighter to her chest. Things had been different when Grace was born because she had been born to a father who was in a lowly, but important profession. However, Rhona was born the heir of her father's estates and her father was subject to being thrown into Azkaban. "Well, the damned ferret can rot. She can't be taken away from you now. He didn't get thrown into Azkaban and he can have plenty more heirs."

Severus cleared his throat and said, "That may be true, but since Rhona is his first child, he gets to say whether she lives with him or her mother."

Alex rose and let her chair clatter to the floor. Grabbing her hat and smashing it to her head, she said, "Well, I'm not going to let what happened to me happen to Rhona." Grabbing her teacup and drinking the rest of it, she said, "Good luck, Hermione. If you don't see me in the paper, I'll send you an owl"  
Watching Alex dash from the room, Severus asked, "What did Miss Jamieson mean?"

Hermione stalled for a moment fixing Grace's plate. She looked at Severus and watched the vexation bloom on his face. Glancing away, she said, "The first time I met Alex was when the first plot against Lucius Malfoy failed. I met her while she was reading the story in the Daily Prophet in the Griffindor common room. She was a sixth year and I was seventh; I was surprised that I had never met her before. She looked up at me, smiled, and said, 'I'm only sorry that they spelled my name wrong.'" Hermione laughed and added, "Dumbledore pulled me aside later that day and asked me to keep an eye on her before Draco decided to do anything drastic. I didn't know that Draco planned to do anything, but I kept an eye on her anyway and I'm not to happy to say that I've saved that girl from Malfoy so many times, but she keeps finding her way back to him."

Severus smiled into his lunch and murmured, "Just like you and me."

Hermione thoughtfully pondered his words, but decided not to dwell on it too much. Poking Grace in the stomach, she asked, "Do you want to see your new room?" She stole a look at Severus and smiled. The look on his face was nearly priceless. Hermione set Grace down and took her hand. She gave a small smile and led Grace to a set of rooms that opened just underneath the stone staircase. When Hermione came in here earlier, she had to cover a canvas that was sitting in the middle of the fairly large living room. There was something painted for the world to see amidst the maroon, gold, green, and silver splashed in the background, and Hermione didn't want Grace to see the birthmark she had in a rather delicate place. Pulling Grace into one of three additional rooms, Hermione smiled as Grace ran to grab her stuffed phoenix. Hermione gave a small start when she felt familiar hands grip her shoulders. Turning around, Hermione simply gazed into Severus' eyes.

Severus smiled and pulled her closer, watching Grace out of the corner of his eye. He tilted her face up and asked, "Did you like the painting?" He beamed at her blush and said, "I thought you would." He grabbed her chin and held it steady as he slowly kissed her, never letting an eye stray from Grace. Outside, Severus could hear the unmistakable sounds of students beginning to arrive. Tonight would be the sorting.

Pulling away from Hermione, he looked her in the eye and said, "Never doubt my desire for you." He then pushed her away and went to put on his robes, not eager for the night ahead of them.

* * *

Ta-da! This is the first chapter of my first Harry Potter fan-fic. I've already decided that this story will be in a set of three stories. Since this story is an HG/SS-centered story, a majority of it will be in Hogwarts.

**NEXT TIME:** Hermione is going to have her first day of class as will Grace. What will the trio's living arrangement do to strengthen their bonds?


	3. Chapter 2

Love's Saving Grace -  
Disclaimer: I wish I owned Harry Potter, but since I don't, don't sue me :) 

Rating: PG-13 (in later chapters)  
This is my first HG/SS fanfic.

Summary: Hermione is returning to Hogwarts with a secret in tow. How will this effect her and Snape's relationship? And what about that one stolen night?

* * *

**_Second Grace - Beginning_**

* * *

Hermione took her place at the Professors' Table for the first time. She spread her dark blue robes around her and set Grace upon her lap. She could feel Severus stiffen next to her, but she pushed that to the side. She whispered to him, "When Dumbledore announces me, do I stand up?"

Severus gave a smirk and said, "Yes, and then you should proceed to do cartwheels for entertainment."

She cast a glare at him then kissed the top of Grace's head. "Don't listen to Papa. I planned on doing back flips."

Hearing Grace's giggle, Severus snapped at Hermione, "That wasn't funny, madam." Reaching out and brushing a strand of hair from her face, he whispered, "Five points from Gryffindor."

Reaching over and tweaking his nose, Hermione admonished, "You can't bully me around anymore, Professor." Fixing her gaze straight ahead, Hermione said, "If those five points are actually subtracted from Gryffindor, five points will be taken away from Slytherin and you shall receive no more kisses for a week."

Before Severus could say anything, the festivities began.

"Welcome, new students and old!" Dumbledore's voice boomed over the dining hall. "As a reminder to all students, the third floor corridor and the forbidden forest are strictly off limits. Besides new students, we have a new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. Professor Granger, if you will rise please."

Hermione placed Grace on Severus' lap and stood, smiling to the incoming first years. When she resumed her seat, she took Grace back. When Severus asked, "Where were the back flips?" Hermione answered, "Oh, I didn't want to embarrass you."

"Brass, Roman."

Seeing another cheer come up from the Gryffindor table, Severus said, "Oh, so I get a private show?" Hermione didn't say anything, but her blush gave away the fact she had been probably been thinking along those lines. So, Severus pressed on, "I'm thinking of having a particular lab table moved into my room. It brings back so many fond memories." He watched Hermione's blush deepen and her lips almost part in protest.

"Jones, Katherine."

"Severus, you really shouldn't say such things." Hermione could feel her ears blazing with heat. She patted her daughter's head and said, "Don't mind Papa. He's just teasing Mama."

Severus grabbed Hermione's hand and brushed his lips over the top of it. He didn't mind the gasps that came from the Gryffindor and Slytherin tables. He wiggled his eyebrows at her and smiled. Talking to no one in particular, Severus said, "Your mother has no idea how much I intend to tease her."

Hermione sucked in a breath and tried not to blush any deeper. That man had a way with her... She fixed Grace's plate and adjusted her own. She looked down at it and smiled when she had nothing like the students had. Where the students would be gorging on sweets, she would be eating a slice of beef, some vegetables, and a nice hot glass of tea. Lightly bouncing Grace on her knee, Hermione procured a sugar pot, put in two teaspoons, and vigorously stirred her concoction. She took a sip and felt the delicious warmth spread through her limbs. Almost like when Severus looked at her.

She licked her lips and turned her gaze to Severus. Before he could turn away, she saw that his eyes had darkened to a darker black color. She smiled into her teacup and knew it was going to be an interesting night.

* * *

As soon as dinner was over, Severus gave Grace a quick peck on the head and headed toward the dungeons. He gave the excuse that he still needed to tidy up his classroom, but even Hermione knew what a thinly veiled lie that was. Truth was, he just needed to get away from the students. He needed to get away from some of the professors who thought what he and Hermione did was morally wrong. He grabbed a key off the ring attached to his belt and placed it in the lock. When it gave a soft click, he heaved a sigh of relief and entered his laboratory.

"I thought you would have burned this thing."

Severus gave a small start as Hermione's soft voice pierced the darkness of the lab. He moved through the darkness and stopped a few feet away from the table. Moonlight was pouring in from the high window and he could see her every outline. She had removed her robes and had laid them on another table. The robes had concealed a scarlet dress that reached Hermione's knees with laces that zigzagged up the back. Her back was to him, but he could see that a blush still covered her features. He took a step toward her and brushed up against the ties of her dress. Slowly pulling on one, he said in a soft voice, "Hermione, you drive me crazy."

Hermione turned around and wound her arms around his neck. She pulled him down, she said, "We really shouldn't be doing this." She stood on her toes and reached up for a kiss anyway.

A sharp knock came at the door. Severus cursed out loud and grumbled, "Who is there?"

"Sir?" A third year Gryffindor poked her head into the door. Blushing a little at the way the Potions and Defense professors were tangled up, she cleared her throat and said, "An Auror Potter is here to see either you or Professor Granger."

Hastily taking a step back and securing her ties once again, Hermione grabbed for her robes and stole a glance at Severus. He looked as frustrated as she did at the moment, but there was always the future.

He snatched the robes from Hermione's hands and held them out for her. He muttered quiet obscenities under his breath, making Hermione smile. He glared at the intruder and said, "Make sure you send Auror Potter to my chambers." Throwing a quick glance at Hermione, he added, "If you or anyone else disturbs Professor Granger or me ever again, five points will be abducted from your house. Is that understood?"

Hermione watched as the girl, wide-eyed, nodded her head and ran from the room. She turned back at Severus and said, "That was terribly mean of you." She put up a hand to stop his rebuttal, smiled, and added, "Thank you. You saved me from doing that. I want to be seen as the nice professor." She put a little sashay in her step and when she reached the door, she said, "I'll take a rain check on the rest though." Then she turned and ran, not wanting to know what she would do if she stayed any longer.

Hermione opened the door to her chambers and smiled at the picture of Grace sitting on Harry's lap. He had always been good with children, it was a shame that he didn't know of his own son's existence. She slowly entered the room and smiled at Harry. His smile was easier these days, now that Voldemort was dead.

He set Grace down and said, "It's time for bed, Grace. Mama and Uncle Harry have to do some grown-up talk." Hermione watched Grace pout at Harry and then smiled when he opened the door to her room. Hermione crossed to the fireplace and stood there to ward off a chill. She entered her room and shed her robes and grabbed terry-cloth robe from behind her door. Sliding into it, she sat on a couch in front of the fire. She glanced behind her and smiled at Harry as he came out of Grace's room.

Harry came to stand between her and the fireplace. He absently rubbed the slightly smaller scar on his forehead. It had diminished greatly in size since the defeat of Voldemort, but was still there as a small reminder of what had happened. He gazed toward Grace's room and said, "So, you went off with Snape, I see."

Hermione slightly blushed at the comment. Everyone in their small circle of friends had run off with someone that night. Hermione rose and grabbed Harry's hand. She smiled at him and said, "I tried to tell you, but you wouldn't listen."

Harry shook his head and smiled ruefully. He gently pulled his hand away and motioned for her to sit. Once she had done so, he said, "Ron tried to tell me something once, but I didn't want to believe him. Since he's gone now, maybe you could tell me Hermione."

Hermione didn't like the look in his eyes. Hiding in the green depths was an emotion she hadn't seen in his eyes for some time: fear. She grabbed his hand and said, "Ask me, Harry. What is it you want to know?"

Harry turned his gaze away and watched the flames. He found the last little push he needed in the flames and said, "You know how I am with kids. You and Ginny both know how good I am." He turned his gaze back to her and asked, "Since you both know this, why didn't you or Ginny, or even Alex for that matter, tell me about James?"

Hermione sighed and groaned aloud at Harry's antics. She sat as straight as she could and said, "Ginny didn't want you to do what Ron did and she didn't want to have to worry like Alex has to. She did what she thought was best for you and James." She let out an uneasy sigh and looked toward the door. Darkening the doorway was Severus looking slightly miffed.

"Evening, Potter."

Harry gave a mock salute to the professor and replied, "Evening, Snape."

Severus raised an eyebrow at the salute, but walked toward Hermione. He lightly grabbed her chin and raised her face towards his. Placing a small, but very intimate, kiss on her lips and said, "You better be to bed soon. You have a long day ahead of you tomorrow."

Slightly blushing at his display of affection, Hermione nodded and watched him enter his own room. She turned back to Harry and asked, "Are you staying here?"

Harry smiled and shook his head. "No, I have a room in Hogsmeade. I have to leave early in the morning." He silently added, "I'm going to meet my son."

Hermione rose and stood on her tip-toes and kissed Harry on the cheek. She clasped his shoulders and said, "Take care of yourself, Harry Potter. Make sure you don't go scurrying off into trouble. I can't get you out of it this time."

"Don't worry, 'Mione. I promise that if I get into any trouble, I'll be sure to do it where I can get help." Harry gave her an impish grin as he walked toward the door.

Hermione made sure the door was shut tight after he left. She strained her ears and could hear a rhythmic noise coming from Severus room. She went and pressed her ear to the door and smiled at the noise. The man was slightly snoring in a way that reminded her of Grace. She padded her way to her own room and replaced the robe on the door. Slipping out of her dress, she put on a nightgown and fell asleep almost as soon as her head hit the pillow.

* * *

Hermione woke to a small warm body pressed against her side. She glanced at the wall clock and gave a small sigh of annoyance. It was not even dawn yet, and here she was, wide awake. She turned and gathered Grace close to her side in a small hug. Giving into the delight that was her child, she felt content until she noticed that the amulet was missing from around her neck. Mentally kicking her daughter, Hermione gave thanks to the forethought to place charms around their living quarters.

She slowly pulled away from Grace and rose from her bed. She grabbed an outfit that was to go underneath her robes and headed to the bathroom. She tucked the blanket tightly around Grace on her way out and left the room just in time to see the door close. Grumbling something about men and timing under her breath, Hermione sat on the couch and built up the coals that had been left to burn the night before. Content in the height of the fire, she went into the small kitchenette and set water to boil for tea. She stretched to grab a teacup on a higher shelf and was surprised to see a pale hand reach over the top of hers. Murmuring her thanks, Hermione grabbed the cup from Severus. She grabbed the kettle off the stove and set it on a hot plate on the counter. She again checked the clock and was surprised to see that it was only 5:30. She grabbed a packet of caffeine tea from a jar she had brought and set it to steep in her cup. Stifling a yawn, Hermione asked, "What are you doing up so early?"

Severus grabbed himself a teacup and a teabag from his own collection. He said in a way that reminded her of how he used to be with her, he said, "If you can remember, Hermione, I am an early riser. I am normally the first professor at the table."

Hermione took her teabag out of the cup and set it aside. She took her cup and sat on the couch, patting the cushion next to her. "Come and sit down, Severus. This will be the only peaceful moment we will experience all day." She took a sip of her tea and watched as Severus sat down beside her. She could feel the warmth radiate from his side as he sat next to her. She made her mind behave itself as she quietly sat and drank her tea. She looked at Severus' profile and was surprised to feel her stomach do flip-flops. Unable to stand too much more, Hermione said, "I guess being a bookworm my first year has come in handy."

Severus sipped his tea and asked, "How so?"

Hermione took another swallow of tea before she answered, "Grace is a very inquisitive child. She asked me a million and a half questions about Hogwarts on the train." Hermione smiled and continued, "I think I told her everything that was in 'Hogwarts': A History'."

Severus took her teacup away from her. Gazing down his nose at her, he said, "It is time for you to get ready. I'll wake Grace and get her ready." He planted a small kiss upon her forehead and walked toward her room.

Hermione didn't ask any questions, instead choosing to do as he suggested. She grabbed her pile of clothes and entered the bathroom to get ready for the new day.

Severus entered Hermione's room and watched his daughter sleep. He noticed that her amulet wasn't around her neck, so he went to her room to retrieve it. He spied it on her dresser and grabbed it as well as some clothes. He let his gaze sweep over the little dolls decorating her dresser and the various drawings covering the walls. Grasping the amulet harder in his hand, he left the room and returned to Hermione's. He found Grace sitting upright in bed, waiting for someone to get her.

"Good morning, Papa," her little voice chirped as she stood on the bed, her arms stretched out, waiting for him to pick her up.

"Good morning, Gracie," Severus said as he picked her up. He was still surprised by the rush of affection he felt whenever he saw his daughter. Things like that still caught him by surprise whenever he saw Hermione. "Come on, sleepy head, let's get you dressed and go get some breakfast." He helped his daughter get dressed and was nearly ready when he heard Hermione exit the bathroom. He gazed over his shoulder and was surprised to see what she was wearing. She was wearing a white dress shirt, tight khaki pants, and black boots that reached her mid-calves. Her robes were slung rather carelessly over one of her arms and the smile she gave him made parts of him respond that he didn't seem to have much control over lately.

"Top o' the mornin' to ya darlin'," Hermione said as she laid her robes on the bed and scooped Grace into a hug. She placed exaggerated kisses on her daughter's cheeks and laughed when Grace laughed.

"Mama, do it again!" Grace playfully shrieked as Hermione pretended to start again.

Hermione set Grace down and glanced at Severus. Some part of her just wanted to touch him and ease the frown off his face, but she could just feel an emotional barrier being erected as the moments passed. She slipped into her robe as she turned back to Grace and said, "Time to go get breakfast." She grabbed her daughter's hand and led her from the room. Hermione could feel tears welling up and she had no idea why. She blinked them away and smiled down at her daughter. She led her into the Great Hall and smiled at the excited Gryffindors that came up to greet her.

A fourth year came up and asked, "Is your daughter going to be present for our class today, Professor Granger?"

Hermione smiled and said, "It depends on whether her father takes her after lunch or not."

The girl's eyes rounded and she murmured a quick, "Good day, Ma'am," as Severus strode through the door. Hermione recognized what was going on. He had to be Professor Mean and keep everything as it was before he had learned about Grace. Hermione silently fumed inside, hoping that—for his sake—he didn't hurt Grace's feelings. She slightly bowed her head to him and picked Grace up. As she made her way to the professor's table she smiled at the small chair placed between an empty chair and the one Dumbledore was sitting in. She placed Grace in the chair, sat in the empty one, and asked Dumbledore, "So, is this my permanent seat?"

On her right, Snape sneered, "As long as you can handle the job."

Hermione felt her anger threatening to boil over. She took a few deep breaths and returned, "I'm so glad that you have the utmost confidence in me, Severus."

Severus looked a little shocked that she had actually said something back. He quietly ate his breakfast as he looked over his class schedule. He watched Hermione and Grace out of the corner of his eye and was happy to see that he hadn't affected Hermione's mood much. He rose from the table when he was finished. When he had stepped off the dais, he heard Grace yell, "Bye Papa!" He turned, smiled at Grace, and made a mental note to deduct points from any student that even mentioned it.

* * *

Hermione stood in front of her students and smiled at them all. Grace was carefully tucked into a corner, coloring in her book. Hermione took off her robes and said, "Good morning, I'm Professor Granger." She took out her wand and wrote her name on the board using a spell. "The presence of my daughter may or may not become a permanent fixture in my classroom, but this will." She whipped the sheet off the safety box and was happy to hear the gasps ripple out from the first years. She grabbed her wand and tapped the glass. "Now, this is what is called the safety box. Although it looks harmless and like a plain glass box, it is actually made of magically enchanted glass." She smiled and said, "You may want to take this down."

Like diligent students first years were, all of her students reached for their parchment and quills. She smiled at a young girl sitting in front; the girl reminded her of herself. She looked at her class list and asked, "Miss Smiths, please tell me why we will eventually be using the safety box."

The girl beamed as she answered, "It is to keep curses from affecting anyone else in the room."

Hermione beamed and said, "Five points to Hufflepuff." She turned around and skimmed the open page in her text, then said, "Now, who wants to be the first volunteer?" She grabbed at her reading glasses and glanced at the class. Nearly all of her students were staring at her with disbelief in their eyes, so she sighed and sat in her chair. She put her glasses on and looked at her students. "You have been privileged to come to Hogwarts', which means you will be doing magic." She rose and walked around the edge of her desk. "Through my experiences as a student, I always found it better to use magic in order to make myself a better student. Additionally, feel free to ask me, after class, about my experiences here." She grabbed the text and said, "Now, who is willing to volunteer?"

* * *

Hermione carried Grace into the hall and set her down once they were in the doorway. She smiled as Grace ran for the professor's table, passing all of her new friends, trying to get to her father. When Severus looked her way, she just smiled at him. He gave something that resembled a smile, but quickly turned to a smirk when a few Slytherins put their heads together and began pointing at Hermione and Grace. Hermione felt her good mood turn into something that contained a flash of anger, but she contained it behind a mask of cool serenity.

Severus watched annoyance cross her face, but he saw it quickly disappear. He couldn't help but wonder why she would be annoyed at him. He smiled at Grace and placed her in her seat after she gave him a hug. He looked back at the Slytherin table and sneered at them again. He watched Hermione as she approached the dais and saw the anger back in place on her face, but he smiled at her even though he knew it might make things worse.

Hermione sat in her chair and smiled at the other professors; she was seething inside and Severus smiling at her wasn't helping. She narrowed her eyes at him and turned away. Offhandedly, she said, "I need you to take Grace for the rest of the day. I have some things I need to take care of before my next class begins." She rose and asked Dumbledore, "Could you send some tea to the room off my classroom?" She barely gave him enough time to answer her before she left the room, robes flying behind her. She walked into her classroom and slammed her conference room door. She grabbed her wand out of her pocket and conjured a punching bag. She stripped off her robes and got ready to punch the bag when Severus opened the door and grabbed for her wrist. Hermione was a little quicker and pulled her hand away. She punched at him and he caught her fist. She swung at him again and he caught the other one.

He pulled her close and said, "I don't know what I did to anger you, but we need to talk about it." Hermione tried to pull away, but Severus pulled her closer and gazed into her eyes. He saw anger, confusion, and desire in her eyes; he leaned down and she gazed up. Hermione stood on her tiptoes and leaned into the kiss. She entwined her arms around his neck and tangled her fingers into his hair. It was times like these that she needed to just feel and not allow her brain to take over.

Severus moaned and pushed some papers off Hermione's desk, placing her in the now vacant spot. He kissed her more deeply as her legs wound around his body, trying to get as close to her as possible. He grabbed a fistful of hair and pulled her away from him for a moment. The anger and desire were still there, but at least the confusion was gone from her eyes. He began kissing at her neck when the door flew open.

"Professor Snape! Professor Granger! Come quick!" When they didn't move fast enough, the fourth year Gryffindor yelled, "It's Grace!"

Hermione gave a small groan and said, "Well, I'm certain that it is Grace showing off." As she got down from the desk, she gave a rueful smile and said, "If she's not wearing her amulet, I'm going to beat her."

* * *

Ta-da! This is the second chapter of my first Harry Potter fan-fic. I've already decided that this story will be in a set of three stories. Since this story is an HG/SS-centered story, a majority of it will be in Hogwarts. 


End file.
